The Present
by Gerkyhen
Summary: Rocket searches for a present to give to Tia for their anniversary. Parody not to be taken seriously. The 2nd chapter gets a bit confusing in who's speaking so sorry, I hope you'll be able to work it out. Disclaimer: Don't own GF
1. Chapter 1

**This is about Rocket's adventure (kinda) to find an anniversary present for Tia.**

**Disclaimer: SADLY I don't own Galactik Football.**

"Hmm it's mine and Tia's anniversary soon, what shall I get her?" Rocket mused. "I know flowers!

Rocket rushed to his mum's flower shop. "For that kinda flower you need to cut the stems at an angle" he informed the man.

"Shut up" the man replied.

"Rocket what are you doing?" Rocket turned to see Tia entering the flower shop.

"He's buying you flowers am I right, young man?" Keira (I dunno how to spell it soz) entered adjusting her wig. "Umm yes mum" Rocket said.

"Oh how romantic! Is this part of my anniversary gift?" Tia gushed. Part of!? Alarm bells rang in Rockets head. "Yeah part of..." Rocket trailed off then fled. Tia looked at Keira.

"Get out" Keira snarled.

**To be continued :O what will Rocket get Tia!? Will he get Tia anything at all? Will I stop writing crappy fanfics who knows! Find out next time in chapter 2! (there's the 3****rd**** question answered.)**


	2. Chapter 2

2nd part of The Present  enjoy

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Galactik football 

Rocket sat in the lounge with D'jok. "So…What should I get her?" Rocket requested.

"What?" D'jok looked up.

"Did you even listen to a word I just said!?" Rocket demanded.

"Clearly not as I just asked what you asswipe" D'jok sighed.

"What should I get Tia?" Rocket exclaimed.

"Get her a signed t-shirt" D'jok said his eyes shining.

"Like who will sign it?" Rocket enquired.

D'jok grinned. "Me of course!"

Rocket stared at his team mate. "You're sure she's like it?"

D'jok laughed in a carefree way. "Of course! Tia loves me! She's my biggest fan!"

"Really?" Mused Rocket. "I didn't know that"

"Here" D'jok took out his spare Snowkids uniform and wrote a gigantic D'JOK over it. "Wow thanks D'jok!" Rocket exclaimed.

"Haha! No problem kid!" D'jok grinned; he watched Rocket rush out of the room then went back to watching himself pick up the Galactik cup.

"Tia?!" Rocket knocked on his girlfriend's room.

"Yees!?" Tia replied. "Come innn!"

Rocket shuffled into the room holding the signed shirt. "Tia what would you do if I had a signed shirt for you?"

Tia looked up from her magazine. "Depends…Signed by who?" she asked suspiciously, she eyed the folded shirt in his hands. "Is that a SNOWKIDS shirt?" she asked incredulously. "Let's say hypothetically that yes it was…signed by lets say D'jok hypothetically…what would you do?" Rocket fingered the hem of the shirt.

"I'd scream" Tia said without blinking.

"Oh" Rocket rushed out of the room. As he rushed he bumped into Micro-Ice.

"Hi there Rocket" Micro-Ice smiled.

"Micro-Ice! What should I get Tia for our anniversary!? Quickly!"

"Umm…Too much pressure! AAAHHHH!" Micro-Ice leapt out of the window. Rocket ran into the kitchen where Mei was eating nothing. "Aargh!" He screamed at her. "Tia's quite tomboyish but she's still a girl, I, personally would love it if D'jok got me jewellery or something…not his signed D'jok t-shirts…every year" she added sullenly. "Jewellery! Thanks Mei you're the best!" Rocket yelped.

"No she isn't I am!" D'jok yelled from the lounge. Rocket ran as fast as he could to a jewellery store. "Give me your most popular necklace!" He yelled.

"Okey coke" Lurr said handing him a chain. Rocket threw money at him then ran to Tia. He shoved the three gifts at Tia. "Flowers…Aww" Tia gushed. "A signed D'jok t-shirt?" Tia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well…"

"Ooh a necklace!...With D'jok's face at the end?"

Rocket stared in horror at the 12 carrot D'jok pendant hanging at the end of the chain. "Umm" Rocket bit his lip.

"What is it with you and D'jok?" Tia questioned. Rocket screamed and punched her then he fled still screaming into the night…He was never seen again.

The end hope you liked it 


End file.
